Saudades
by Tenten n.n
Summary: A amizade é uma coisa incrível que não pode ser deixada de lado. Muito menos por falta de tempo e excesso de trabalho. Temos que lutar para mantê-la firme e forte e não sermos acometidos pela saudade. Leiam e deixem reviews, please!


Eu fiz essa história em pleno momento de inutilidade. Ela não ficou muito boa e eu não desenvolvi muito bem as minhas idéias, mas eu senti a necessidade de escrever uma história com esse tema.

Espero que vocês gostem!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Saudades**

Caminhava preguiçosamente pela rua. Tinha acabado de retornar de uma missão como ANBU. Sim, ela, Mitsashi Tenten, agora era uma ANBU. Uma excelente ANBU por sinal. Realizara tudo que sempre sonhou. Sempre admirou Tsunade e seu sonho era ser uma kunoichi tão boa quanto ela. Agora ela tinha seu reconhecimento, seu e de toda a vila. Deveria estar feliz, pois alcançara seus objetivos. Mas não estava. Não totalmente pelo menos. Faltava alguma coisa e ela sabia o que era.

Ela sentia falta da _amizade_. Não que ela não tivesse amigos, ela tinha muitos. Fazer amigos não era problema para ela já que sempre carismava a todos com seus sorrisos e sua alegria. Mas ela sentia falta realmente dos seus antigos amigos, talvez seus verdadeiros amigos. Os amigos de agora não passavam de colegas de trabalho se comparados aos seus antigos amigos. A Equipe Gai.

Ela nunca valorizara sua equipe como deveria e só agora que percebia isso. Ela, Gai, Lee e Neji sempre foram muito unidos. Riram e se divertiram muito juntos. Tenten sempre achara que ficariam juntos para sempre. A promoção de Neji a jounnin e a dela e de Lee a chunnins pareceram reforçar essa idéia. Apesar de não serem mais gennins ainda eram a equipe Gai. Estavam juntos e assim ficariam.

Porém, Tenten nunca se deu por satisfeita com o que tinha. Sempre quis mais. Precisava alcançar seus objetivos. Precisava ficar mais forte. Estava abaixo de todos os membros de sua equipe e precisava mudar isso. Ela era meio feminista e estar abaixo de todos os componentes masculinos de sua equipe a faziam buscar com mais determinação seus objetivos.

-Fodam-se essas merdas de objetivos! – resmungou do nada e para o nada, enquanto continuava a andar.

Tenten tornou-se mais distante, mas ninguém parecia notar porque também estavam ocupados demais em tentar se superarem. E conseguiram. Todos conseguiram. Neji também se tornou ANBU, mas estava em um esquadrão diferente do de Tenten. Lee se tornara jonnin com louvor e agora comandava um grupo de gennins que não se adaptaram tão bem as esquisitices de Lee quanto Tenten e Neji se adaptaram as de Gai. Sim, porque Lee o venerava e não precisava se adaptar. Gai continuava tentando superar Kakashi, em vão. Não pegara mais nenhuma equipe de gennins para treinar, pois dizia que "embora o fogo da juventude não pudesse ser desperdiçado, ele não poderia pegar nenhuma equipe depois da Equipe Gai".

Tenten chegou a sua casa. Retirou o sapado ninja que usava e vestiu suas pantufas. Soltou os dois coques que prendiam seus cabelos, deixando-os caírem livremente pelas suas costas e foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Chegando lá, encontrou algumas pimentas esparramadas pelo chão. No dia anterior, Hinata havia ido até a sua casa pedir um pouco. Ela estava querendo preparar alguma coisa gostosa para o Naruto comer quando chegasse em casa. Coisas de Hinata. Pegou uma pimenta do chão e encarou-a fixamente. Lembrou-se do Lee e de como seu amigo gostava de coisas apimentadas, como, e principalmente, curry. Riu. Seu amigo sempre aparecia em lembranças engraçadas.

Lembrou-se de como sempre criticava ele e o Gai por causa de seus discursos sem sentido sobre o tal fogo da juventude, ou sobre a primavera da juventude ou sobre qualquer outra coisa que tivesse a ver com juventude. Neji a cortava dizendo que não adiantava o quanto ela reclamasse, não adiantaria nada e eles continuariam sendo esquisitos. Ele estava certo. Ela sabia. Não custava tentar, não é mesmo?

Agora ela não sabia do por que reclamar. Eram essas coisas que faziam com que eles fossem quem são. E eles são pessoas maravilhosas não tinha por que muda-los.

-Tudo nessa cozinha parece tão nostálgico... – novamente falou sozinha. A cozinha, assim como o resto da casa, estava mergulhada na mais completa escuridão. – Esse breu e esse silêncio não combinam comigo – suspirou Tenten. Pegou uma maçã e foi para seu quarto. – Ótimo. Já ao estou bem hoje, chego e encontro foto do meu time! – resmungou Tenten. A foto estava onde sempre estivera, mas a janela aberta fazia com que a luz da lua incidisse exatamente sobre ela.

Tenten deixou-se cair sobre a cama e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu o que estranhou porque tivera uma longa e cansativa missão que, apesar de durar apenas um dia, não houve pausa alguma. Remexeu-se mais algumas vezes em sua cama até que desistiu e foi para o banheiro ver se um banho quente e relaxante a faria dormir.

Saiu da banheira enrolada em uma toalha. Abriu a porta do armário para pegar seu pijama, mas deteve-se ao ver uma foto presa na porta deste. Sem dúvida, a foto que mais mexeu com ela. Na foto estavam o Neji e ela juntos, só eles dois. Ela lembrava daquele dia. Gai e Lee resolveram que iam escalar uma montanha plantando bananeira. Tenten brigou com os dois porque eles haviam combinado de fazer um piquenique naquele dia. No entanto, toda a sua insistência foi em vão.

Neji se ofereceu para ficar com ela durante a tarde já que a menina parecia muito emburrada. Tenten esboçou um sorriso, então eles fizeram o piquenique sozinhos. Foi muito divertido na opinião dela. Na dele também. No final do piquenique, Tenten pediu para que tirassem uma foto, para qual Neji negou-se categoricamente. Depois de tanto insistir, Tenten o convenceu. A foto ficou realmente muito bonita: Tenten abraçava Neji por trás, toda sorridente, enquanto Neji esboçava um meio sorriso, o rosto estava um pouco corado por causa do abraço.

Não acreditava que a falta de tempo decorrente do trabalho os separara desse jeito. Tenten vestiu qualquer roupa e saiu correndo de casa, sem nem ao menos secar o cabelo. Quando se deu conta, estava tocando a campainha da casa de Neji.

Assim que Hinata foi morar com Naruto, Neji comprou uma casa não muito longe do clã Hyuuga. Queria ser independente, voar contra o seu destino. Sabendo disso, seu tio não apresentou resistência quando Neji comunicou o seu desejo de morar fora do dojo do clã Hyuuga e até o ajudou a mobiliar a casa.

-O que eu estou fazendo? Neji nem deve estar em casa! Afinal, ele é tão ou mais ocupado do que eu... – Tenten já se preparava para voltar para casa, quando a porta se abriu, revelando Neji com uma expressão sonolenta, que logo se transformou em uma de surpresa ao ver a Mitsashi em sua porta. Tenten nem pensou ao abraçá-lo com força, fazendo o Hyuuga ficar mais surpreso ainda.

-Tenten? – a menina o apertou com mais força, fazendo com que Neji correspondesse ao abraço. – Quer entrar? – perguntou após Tenten afrouxar um pouco o abraço. A morena fez que sim com a cabeça e Neji deu passagem para que ela entrasse. – Você está bem?

-Não! – Tenten respondeu sentando-se no sofá da sala.

-Não? – repetiu Neji, preocupado.

-Neji, eu tava me agüentando de saudade de você, do Lee e do Gai-sansei!

-É só isso? – Neji riu, aliviado.

-Só isso? Hoje tem sido torturante pra mim porque eu não paro de pensar no passado. Ta tudo errado!

-O que está errado, Tenten? – Neji sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a bem curioso.

-Quando nós tínhamos... vejamos... 17 anos, com que freqüência costumávamos nos ver?

-Pelo menos uma vez por dia.

-E agora?

-Se tivermos sorte, uma vez por mês – Neji pareceu compreender aonde Tenten queria chegar. Ele nunca parara para pensar nisso, pois as missões lhe ocupavam a maior parte do tempo. Mas toda noite, antes de dormir, ele pensava em seu antigo time, principalmente em Tenten.

-Eu sempre penso nisso, mas hoje pareceu explodir. Acho que foi porque morreu um componente do meu esquadrão ANBU e eu não me senti tão triste quando esperava sentir. Não como eu ficaria se você, ou o Lee ou Gai-sensei tivessem... Não consigo nem dizer!

-Apesar de quase não nos vermos, a nossa amizade continua bem forte. Veja! Esse é o motivo de você estar ao agoniada, de eu sempre pensar em vocês antes de dormir, de o Gai não querer pegar mais nenhum time depois do nosso, do Lee sempre nos usar como exemplo e de continuarmos a nos ver uma vez por mês quando não temos tempo para tal – terminou de falar com um sorriso, ao qual Tenten retribuiu ainda não muito convencida.

-Mas... Sabe, Neji? – começou Tenten, após algum tempo em silêncio. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas.

-O quê?

-De você é quem eu mais sinto falta. Eu não sei bem por que, mas... – não pôde terminar a frase já que foi calada por um beijo de Neji. Tenten arregalou os olhos, mas correspondeu ao beijo logo em seguida. Separaram-se sem ar. Neji começou a falar:

-Eu sei por quê.

-Por que o quê?

-Por que eu sou a pessoa de quem você mais sente falta.

-Ah é? Por quê? – desafiou Tenten.

-Porque você me ama. Assim como eu também te amo. Eu te amo, Tenten – Tenten arregalou os olhos novamente, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

-Mais uma vez o gênio estava certo. Eu te amo, Neji! – Tenten afirmou com toda a convicção possível, apesar de não saber que o amava até Neji a beijar. Sempre sentira algo diferente pelo gênio, apesar de não saber muito bem o que era. Quem diria que era amor...

-

-

-

-Tenten... – a menina revirou-se na cama quando alguém a chamou. – Tenten – a pessoa repetiu, ganhando uma almofadada na cara. – TENTEN!!

-Só mais cinco minutinhos... – pediu Tenten, sacudindo as mãos. Mas Tenten logo acordou ao sentir seu corpo sendo sacudido violentamente. – Já acordei!! Neji?!

-Bom dia, ou melhor, boa tarde.

-Já é tarde?

-São quatro horas!

-Caraca! Tsunade-sama nem ninguém me chamou, não é? – perguntou Tenten, nervosa, ou melhor, desesperada.

-Fica tranqüila. Ninguém te chamou. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

-E levou uma almofada na cara. Desculpa!

-Tudo bem – respondeu Neji, meio emburrado.

-Então? Qual é a surpresa? – perguntou Tenten, empolgada.

-Desce que eu te mostro – Neji pegou na mão de Tenten e a conduziu para sala. Ao chegar lá, ela só faltou gritar. Na verdade ela gritou.

-GAI-SENSEI!! LEE!! AHHHHH!! QUE BOM VÊ-LOS!! - Tenten correu para abraçá-los.

-Neji nos explicou tudo e resolvemos fazer uma surpresa para a querida flor do nosso time – contou Gai.

-Só queria saber por que você procurou o Neji e não eu! – reclamou Lee.

-Pensei que Neji tivesse explicado _tudo_ – brincou Tenten, fazendo o Hyuuga corar. – Mas é tão bom que estejam aqui! Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês! Não têm noção!

-Nós temos sim, porque nós sentimos a mesma coisa – disse Neji, passando o braço pelo ombro de Tenten.

-Então precisamos fazer algo! Não podemos continuar assim! Nós nos gostamos demais para isso! – disse Tenten, indignada.

-Tenten, a minha surpresa era a de juntar todo mundo para passarmos o dia juntos e nos divertirmos. O futuro, nós depois resolvemos – disse Neji.

-Tem razão... Quem que curry?!

-Eu quero! – gritou Lee; Neji começou a sacudir a cabeça negativa e freneticamente; Gai fez uma pose de Nice Guy e Tenten... Tenten sorriu, como não sorria em muito tempo.

-

-

-

Nenhum deles conseguiu mudar sua rotina. Tsunade também não deixou Tenten e Neji ficarem no mesmo esquadrão ANBU, porque dizia que o romance dos dois estragaria seu desempenho nas missões, mesmo depois de eles terem afirmado várias vezes que eram extremamente profissionais. Apesar disso, todos conseguiam pelo menos uma hora do dia para se encontrarem e conversarem. E passaram a realizar seus treinos, geralmente solitário, juntos.

-Lee... Se você falar mais uma vez na juventude... – ameaçou Tenten, segurando-se para não bater nele.

Não tinha por que recrimina-lo. Era esse o jeito dele. Mas era esse o jeito dela e ela não queria mudar. Porque mesmo brigando, a amizade deles foi mais forte.

Owari

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E aí? Gostaram? Não? Tudo bem eu supero. Mas eu gosto de saber que vocês leram.

E se leram... Podem deixar uma review para eu ficar feliz? Eu também aceito críticas e sugestões!

Então... Deixem uma review!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
